Discretion
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Love may indeed conquer all, but it sometimes breaks things as well. Fortunately it also sometimes puts them back together, even if in a different way. Written for Femmefest on LJ. Warnings: Infidelity, Femmesex


**Title:** "Discretion"

**Author:** ljlash_larue

**Rating:**NC-17

**Pairing(s):**Fleur/Luna

**Summary:**Love may indeed conquer all, but it sometimes breaks things as well. Fortunately it also sometimes puts them back together, even if in a different way.

**Warnings:**Adultery, Angst, Femmesex

**Word Count:**11,470

"Discretion"

"But Luna, Ginny, and Harry are visiting this weekend, Bill, and Victoire is with my parents. We've been looking forward to this 'grownup weekend' for more than a month."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Fleur. Business is business, though, and we can use the extra money this will bring in."

Fleur knew that he was right, but she did not feel that the weekend was getting off to a very good start. She sighed.

"I know, I know... poor Harry, trapped here with the three of us. You know he only comes so that you and he can explore new beers and talk Quidditch."

"Well, he can still explore the beer. There are two mixed cases of exotic brews in the pantry. Please give them all my regrets, but I really do have to go now."

Bill departed by floo.

"Oh, bozzer!" Fleur's accent had largely disappeared, but it tended to emerge when she was vexed, and she was vexed now. She had worked hard preparing for the weekend, and now she would have to host the gathering on her own. She had also been counting on Bill and Harry amusing themselves so that she and Ginny and Luna could have some girl time, but they could hardly leave Harry on his own.

Her fretting was interrupted by the arrival of an owl that she recognized as belonging to Harry and Ginny.

"We feel terrible..." the note began.

"Bozzer, bozzer, bozzer! Zee weekend is ruined!"

"Oh, dear," said a soft voice, "what is the matter?"

Fleur startled hugely and turned rapidly to see -

"Luna! I did not 'ear you arrive!" Luna nodded.

"I'm very quiet, as a rule. You are obviously upset, though. What is the matter? Why is the weekend ruined?"

"Bill was suddenly called in to work, and Harry was asked to replace England's Seeker due to injury. Of course Ginny will attend the match, so they will not be 'ere."

"Well, work is work, right enough, and I think it's really rather nice that Harry is getting the chance to play Seeker, and I shall certainly miss them. But you must know that you can't actually ruin a weekend."

" 'ow do you mean?"

"This is Friday evening, and I am perfectly certain that tomorrow will be Saturday and that the day after will be Sunday, so you see, the weekend is intact."

"You are teasing me."

"Only a little bit, and I am disappointed too, but there is really no need to regard the weekend as spoiled. I look forward to having you all to myself, frankly. We seldom get to spend time together, just the two of us."

Fleur considered that, and realized that Luna had a point. They had been good friends ever since Dobby had rescued Luna and the others from Malfoy manor, but she had not ever really had an appreciable amount of time with Luna without other friends being there as well.

Fleur quite enjoyed Luna's company. She found her off-center view of things refreshing, and often fraught with an innocent wisdom. She felt a smile blooming on her lips.

"You are right, we shall have a marvelous time! Without Harry and Bill to clean up after things will be much simpler. It was also selfish of me to just think of my spoiled plans in the face of Harry's opportunity. Of course it is good that he has this chance. Would you care to sample the beer Bill got for the weekend?"

"Perhaps with dinner or after, I brought a bottle of wine that I think would be rather nice before dinner."

"Oh, how sweet of you. It's not - I mean to say - is it - Gurdyroot wine, by any chance?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but no," Luna said with a smile, she remembered quite well Fleur's reaction to her father's home made wine. "I can fetch some if you like, though."

"Please don't bozzer," Fleur said quickly, and Luna grinned. "You are teasing me again."

"Daddy's wine really is rather horrible. The man in the shop said this was a good wine, I hope he was right." Luna produced a bottle from her large bag and handed it to Fleur.

"Indeed it is! This is marvelous wine, absolutely perfect for before dinner, thank you so much, Luna."

"You're most welcome. Shall we?"

"Certainement, but first let us get you settled in your room. Since Ginny and Harry are not coming, you shall have the larger one. Come."

Fleur picked up Luna's travel case and soon enough they were back downstairs seated comfortably in the sitting room and enjoying what really was an excellent wine. Fleur felt the last of the tension flowing out of her as she sat with Luna in quiet companionship.

"I suppose it's too late for a swim, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"It would be if Victoire were here, but we are both grown women, and we have none but ourselves to consider just now. If you want a swim, you shall have one."

"See? I told you we would have fun."

"Indeed you did, let us go."

The air was cooling rapidly, and the ocean was fairly chill, but they did enjoy the swim. Fleur was a competent swimmer, but Luna seemed to be part Mermaid. She moved through the water with scarcely a ripple, and Fleur enjoyed watching her swim as much as she did the swimming itself.

"I'm a bit cold," Luna said after a time.

"Moi aussi. We should have thought to bring robes. But no matter, we shall run back to the house."

Swim like a fish she might, but Luna could not keep up with Fleur when it came to running. However, the sight of Fleur with her white suit gilded by the fading rays of the sun as her long legs carried her swiftly up the path to the house kept Luna from feeling very cold at all.

Fleur held the door open for Luna when she arrived at the house.

"A hot shower will warm us up nicely as well as rinse off the salt, come, and do not worry about getting the floors wet. It happens all of the time."

Luna followed Fleur up the stairs and enjoyed that view as well.

For some reason none of her friends ever wondered very much why Luna had never been in a relationship. Luna was Luna, and while she was pretty, and extremely nice, she just never seemed interested in anyone. As she seemed perfectly happy, none of them worried about it, assuming that was just how things were with Luna.

They were mistaken in thinking that.

Luna was in her bathroom peeling off her suit when there was a rap on her door and it opened just a crack.

"Here," Fleur said, and she thrust a thick robe into the bathroom. "This is mine, and it will be a bit large on you, but it is very soft and warm. Feel free to wear it to dinner, I see no need for formality this evening. I shall wear Bill's robe."

"Thank you."

xxxxx

Luna came downstairs to find Fleur already busy with dinner, her hair still quite damp. Luna had spelled hers dry as it tended to have a mind of its own if left to air dry.

"What shall I do?" Luna asked.

"Pick out the wine, or beer if you prefer. Everything is ready but for heating, I did not want us to have to spend a lot of time in the kitchen this weekend."

"What a lovely idea, and even more convenient since there's just the two of us. I'll see to the drinks."

Luna chose a bottle of wine from the rack in the pantry, and also some beer that looked interesting. Fleur was indeed French, but Luna remembered that she enjoyed a beer now and then.

The dinner was splendid, and the two friends talked happily about whatever came to mind. Since Luna was there the topics varied widely, and Fleur found that she really did not miss the absentees much at all.

"Let us sit by the fire and enjoy some of this beer," Fleur suggested after they had cleared the table, and she led the way to the sitting room where she moved a very large stuffed chair in front of the fire, along with its foot stool. "This is big enough for us both, sit with me, my friend."

The chair was indeed large enough for both of them, if a touch snug. They sat for a time in silence, enjoying their beer and the warmth of both the fire and the companionship.

"The others will be sorry to have missed this weekend," Luna said as she set her empty glass by the chair.

"I expect so," Fleur answered, "and yet it is an ill wind that blows no one good. I cannot recall such an enjoyable evening, Luna. You are such good company."

"Thank you, I feel the same way. I don't even feel selfish for not thinking much about the others."

"Nor should you." Fleur yawned. "Oh, pardon me! I am so cozy that I am getting sleepy."

"It is rather late," Luna said, covering her own yawn.

"I do not wish to move," Fleur complained.

"Why should we? It's quite comfortable here."

"You don't mind?" Fleur asked.

"Not in the least."

"Splendid -" Fleur covered the yawn this time. "Goodnight, Luna, sleep well."

Fleur sighed softly and her eyes drifted closed. Soon enough, Fleur shifted in her sleep, turning to rest her cheek on Luna's shoulder, dropping a hand onto Luna's hip.

Luna, however, was wide awake, hoping that the hammering of her heart would not wake Fleur.

Luna was also becoming extremely aroused.

She stared at Fleur's hair, watching it dry into soft waves that were quite different from how she usually wore it. Luna was surrounded by Fleur, the robe she wore bore traces of Fleur's perfume and she could feel the silk of Fleur's hair with her cheek, feel the warm softness of her body. Fleur moved in her sleep, her arm encircling Luna's waist, her robe opening enough to reveal her breast.

Luna swallowed and commanded herself to turn away, to close her eyes, to go to _sleep_. But that was just not going to happen. She thought about trying to cover Fleur, but suppose she woke up and Luna was fiddling with her robe? Fleur sort of shrugged, and her hair fell over her face. Apparently it tickled her nose some, because it started to twitch and Fleur grew restless.

Slowly, Luna slipped her fingers beneath the curtain of hair to move it. Her fingers trembled at the softness of Fleur's skin, and the silky feel of her hair. She tucked the hair gently behind Fleur's ear, and found herself staring into blue eyes scarce inches from her own.

Time stopped. Luna's fingertips rested on the curve of Fleur's jaw, still shaking, and Luna was powerless to move.

Fleur had no trouble recognizing the expression on Luna's face, but she was a little surprised at the effect it had on her. Here was a dear friend, a woman she cared deeply for, staring at her with much more than desire on her face. What Fleur saw plainly written there was love, and Luna had never said a thing about it, ever. Fleur melted, knowing now why Luna had never had a real romantic relationship, knowing what such restraint must have cost her, and feeling a response deep within herself.

There was a twinge of _"mustn't"_, and a whisper of _"shouldn't"_, but the _"want"_ was a shout.

And right now they were alone together, and they were warm, and Luna's small fingers were so soft, and...

Fleur's lips closed the short distance to Luna's, and Luna whimpered at the touch. The kiss was gentle, and it lingered, and Luna's hand curled around Fleur's neck even as Fleur cradled Luna's cheek with hers.

"Fleur, we can't, Bill -"

"Shhh. I understand, and if guilt comes, then it will come. But the guilt is mine and not yours. You have done nothing but fall in love. You are in love with me, yes?"

"Oh, yes!"

"For how long?"

"Since the Triwizard. I thought it was only a crush at first, just because you were so brave and beautiful, but it never went away. It grew stronger through the years, this feeling. Then there was that horrible night that Dobby died, and you took us all into your home and cared for us. That was when I knew for sure, and I know there can be nothing between us but I just can't help being in love with you. Sitting here, touching you, feeling your arm around me... and then you kissed me and it was the greatest moment of my life, but we can't-"

"Shhh. The responsibility is mine. I cannot see the future, and I can promise you nothing beyond this moment. But in this moment I want you, and I simply do not feel that this is anyone's business but our own. You take nothing from Bill by loving me, and in any case I do not have your strength. If you tell me now to stop, I shall, but I would not choose to stop. I do not want to stop."

Luna did not have the strength any longer either, and tears flooded from her eyes as she leaned forward into Fleur's embrace.

"I'm not sure how to... I mean, I've never..." Luna whispered against Fleur's neck as she clung to her.

"Leave things to me, 'zen. Come, we will go to your bed."

Dazed, still trembling, Luna climbed the stairs to her room. She stood watching as Fleur shrugged off her robe, and a sound came from deep inside her at the sight. She stood as Fleur pushed the robe from her shoulders and let it fall about her feet. She stood as Fleur's fingers slid into her hair, as their lips met again, as Fleur's tongue touched her lips, seeking admission.

She whimpered again as she opened her mouth to Fleur, as Fleur pressed their bodies together, rubbing against her.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Luna? Truly, do you want to make love with me?"

"Please..."

"Come," Fleur said, and she led Luna to the bed, pushed her onto it, and climbed on top of her.

Luna's head was spinning, the feel of Fleur's lips and fingers, the soft heat of her body, it was all so far beyond her dreams, because now it was real.

She cried out when Fleur flicked her tongue over a nipple, and she surrendered herself fully to Fleur's attentions. Fleur rubbed her face over Luna's breasts, loving the softness of them, the tickle of Luna's puckered nipples as they brushed across her lips, the feel of them on her tongue as she sucked them. She loved the soft hiss from Luna when she took a nipple between her teeth and tugged.

Luna moaned in loss when Fleur's mouth left her breasts, only to moan again in a deeper tone when Fleur's mouth kept on going past her navel.

"Tell me if you don't like something I do, yes?" Fleur said. Luna looked down at the face that was between her thighs.

"If you do it, I'm sure I'll like it... oh my - unnhh, oh God..."

Fleur kissed Luna's inner thighs, sucked on them, carefully avoiding actually touching her pussy until Luna was squirming about trying to gain contact. Then she opened her mouth wide, placed her tongue flat against Luna's eager sex and pushed it in between the lips, wedging it deeply before sweeping it upward and finding her clit.

Luna shuddered, gasping and whimpering and twisting her nipples, overwhelmed by something so new and powerful. Something she had dreamed of for years, but had never expected to have.

Fleur had never felt such joy in giving joy. Luna's eager acceptance and her unbridled responses soon had Fleur in a place she had never been.

Luna had moved well beyond that.

She went rigid and shook when Fleur spread her open with her fingers and then pushed her tongue inside of her, and then she fell off the edge of the world.

xxxxx

Luna was sleeping soundly in Fleur's arms, and Fleur watched her while she thought of what had passed between them.

She still felt no guilt, but she was concerned. What would happen now? What sort of future could there be for them? She cared deeply for Luna, but was she actually falling in love with her? Should she leave Bill if she was? Had she been at all fair to Luna in what she had done?

Luna opened her eyes and smiled at her, and the questions vanished from her mind.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Fleur kissed the tip of her nose.

"Not at all, I took it as a compliment."

"I've never felt anything close to that, Fleur. I masturbate of course, and I usually think of you when I do. I always masturbate after being with you. But I had no idea that it was possible to feel so much." Fleur smiled as much at the typical Luna directness as at the feelings Luna's words stirred in her heart.

"I am glad that I did not disappoint you." Luna took her hand and brought it to her lips.

"I can never thank you enough, Fleur. You made a dream come true. Should I leave now?"

"Of course not. I realize that this is complicated, Luna, but whatever we have between us is not the sort of thing one sneaks away from afterwards. We must be cautious, and always use discretion, and there are decisions ahead of us. Some of them will be painful, and I can promise nothing for the future. But right now we have the rest of the weekend to ourselves, is there nothing more that you want?"

"I want to try and give to you what you gave to me, Fleur. But I'm afraid that I won't do it well. I don't have much experience in such things."

"It does not require experience, Luna. It requires feeling, and I know that you have that."

"I love you, Fleur." Luna looked shocked that she had actually said that out loud.

"Then why not show me?"

Luna kissed every bit of Fleur. Luna's eyes glistened with tears at the abundance of her feelings, with her wonder that this was actually happening. Fleur's skin was so _soft_, and she tasted so _good_. Luna simply could not get enough of her.

She absolutely worshipped Fleur's breasts, and the orgasm Fleur had as she did was a very happy surprise for Fleur.

Luna did not mind when Fleur subtly guided her hands or her head, if she even noticed. Soon enough she figured out what Fleur liked most by her reactions and was guided by those, to a certain extent.

"Is this okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes, please don't stop..."

It was very okay. Fleur was being carried away by the sheer intensity of Luna's desire for her. The more Luna gave her the more she wanted to give in return, and the more she wanted.

"Yes, yes, just like zat, oh yes, yes, yes!" Fleur shuddered, and knew an instant of wonder at the flood that burst from within her. Fleur lay panting, and Luna began softly licking her, easing the swollen flesh.

"You taste so good, you smell so good, I -" Luna fell silent and pressed her face into the abundant wetness between Fleur's thighs.

Fleur felt her arousal building anew.

She moved her hips, encouraging Luna, and Luna obliged, eagerly sucking Fleur's labia into her mouth. Fleur grabbed Luna's hair and pulled Luna hard against her, rubbing against Luna's lips and tongue.

"Inside me," Fleur gasped, "inside me, please Lu- ahhh!" Fleur raised her head to watch, and Luna curled her fingers as she remembered Fleur doing, and once again she felt Fleur shudder and fall back.

This time Luna did not pause, but simply kept licking and fucking Fleur until she plunged her hands into Luna's hair and rode out her orgasm on Luna's face.

Luna lifted her head and smiled at Fleur, her lips were swollen and her face was covered in Fleur's juices. Fleur had never in her life seen anyone look half so happy.

"Thank you," Luna said, and she lowered her mouth and engulfed Fleur's sex yet again. Only when Fleur had gone completely limp did she kiss her way up Fleur's body, pull the sheet over them, and wrap herself around Fleur.

xxxxx

When Fleur awoke there was daylight streaming through the window. She reached out and found the bed empty but for her.

It did not cross Fleur's mind that Luna had left Shell Cottage, she knew better than that. She fetched Bill's robe from the floor, (noting the absence of her own) donned it, and went into the bath. Properly refreshed, she took the stairs down to the kitchen to find Luna busily preparing breakfast, wearing the robe that Fleur had loaned her.

"Good morning," Fleur said, and Luna turned and smiled at her.

It was a breathtaking smile, a smile of utter happiness, and even as Fleur thrilled to the sight of it she worried over how long it might last, and how far the fall would be if it were taken from Luna.

Apparently it showed on her face.

"Don't worry, Fleur. If I can never have that again with you, I had it; the sharing, and the love. It will be mine forever. I know that you cannot really be mine, at least not mine alone, and I understand. I would never force you to make a choice. I am yours, when and how you may ever want me. And I know that you love me too, as much as you can. I am content to let the future be what the future will be."

Fleur felt a lump in her throat at this further evidence of how completely and unselfishly Luna loved her. It was something she had never experienced before. She doubted that many people ever had.

She went to Luna and embraced her, and Luna sighed happily in her arms.

"Breakfast is nearly ready, I remembered the sort of omelet that you like, and I made croissants."

Fleur kissed her, a kiss that quickly deepened.

"Breakfast," Luna reminded her when the kiss ended, "and if it's okay with you I just want to be with you today, just be near you and talk, or not talk, to hold you, and be held. Just be us for a time, the two of us just being together. I loved the sharing of our bodies; I mean, I never imagined... but... I'm a bit sore. I would love to pleasure you more, though, if you want. That was even better for me. Oh, that's so selfish of me! If you want me that way then of course I'm yours, right now, even, though I am a bit hungry. But the best thing of all is just being with you and knowing that now you know how much I love you, and feeling your love in return. Even if you don't love me like I love you, it's perfect like it is. All I need to be happy is to love you, and I do, and now you know, and - I'm talking rather a lot, aren't I?"

"Just enough, I think. May I help with breakfast?"

"I made tea, but if you want coffee I'll need help. My coffee is rubbish," Luna told her.

"Tea will be lovely, thank you, Luna."

"Then sit, it's just about ready."

Fleur sat and tried to sort out the whirlwind of feelings that raged within. She had made scant progress when Luna set a plate in front of her, and the delicious smell of the food claimed her attention and reminded her that she really was hungry too. It had been a fairly strenuous night.

After breakfast they shared a leisurely bath together in Fleur's large tub. They ended up with Luna sitting between Fleur's legs and resting against her as Fleur reclined along the sloped end of the tub with her arms around Luna and Luna's hands atop Fleur's.

They only left when the water grew cold, and by then Fleur knew that there were indeed tough choices ahead of her.

She also knew beyond any doubt that she was falling in love with Luna. She wondered just how long that had been the case.

xxxxx

"This has been the best time of my life," Luna said as they strolled along the beach Saturday evening hand-in-hand, watching the ocean drown the sun. They had spent the entire day just enjoying being together, no pressures, no demands, just feelings. "Thank you for letting me love you."

Something tore in Fleur's chest.

"Luna, dearest one -"

"I know. I do. I know you love Bill, and you have Victoire. But you had enough love in your heart to accept my love for you, even to return it. It's enough. It's more than enough, and I can go on as we have been. I can keep what we've shared close to my heart so that no one will see."

_"Can I?"_ Fleur asked herself.

"I don't see any need to leave any of the good beer, though. They did abandon us. The fact that I was delighted that they did has no relevance when it comes to the beer."

"You are right, let us select the best of the lot to have with our private dinner. There is a very special desert, as well."

They spent the night cuddled in the chair before the fire, happy and full with much more than food and beer.

xxxxx

Luna had the most wonderful dream.

She was snug in a chair in front of a fire, and the most incredible feeling was spreading throughout her body. A feeling that was centered on something between her legs. It was a warm thing, and very wet, and it seemed to know exactly what to do.

"Good morning, Luna, my sweet," said the thing, and Luna's eyes opened to see Fleur on her knees in front of the chair.

Fleur's hands slid up Luna's thighs, over her ribs, and cradled her breasts.

"Best morning ever," Luna declared.

xxxxx

"Luna, I - I do not know what to say."

"You have already said everything that needs saying, in ways far better than words. I won't make trouble, I promise."

"I never thought that you would."

"I'm glad you can feel that. Anything you want from me, anytime you want it, you have it. I am yours whenever you want me. But I need to go home and work on my Loony Lovegood persona, because right now, and for the first time ever, I just feel like a woman, and I have you to thank for that. I love you, Fleur. Goodbye."

Luna stepped into the green flames and Fleur stood staring into the fire.

xxxxx

"How was the weekend?" Bill asked on returning home Monday morning.

"Lovely, although quiet. Harry was called up to play Seeker for England. He and Ginny did not come."

"Oh, sorry. It must have been an odd time with just Luna. Still, she's very nice."

"She is indeed, and it was a very relaxing time. By the way, you and Harry should never make the mistake of including her in your swimming races. She is a Mermaid."

"We'll just have to see about that then!"

Fleur really hoped that he would, which of course is why she mentioned it.

"Did you two stay out of trouble?" he asked.

"Nothing got broken." _"Not yet..."_

"I've just time to grab a quick shower before heading off to work to file all those beastly reports. You can give me a proper welcome home this evening."

"I look forward to it." _"I do..."_

xxxxx

_"I need to see you."_

That was the entirety of the message that the owl delivered to Luna, but she knew instantly who it was from. She wasted no time in wondering what had prompted the message, but replied with a suggested time and place.

And so two friends just happened to run into one another at the Leaky Cauldron after the lunch rush had died down. Luna walked over to the booth in a shadowy corner where Fleur was seated.

"Fleur, how nice to see you, may I join you?"

"But of course, Luna, please do. Would you like something? I came to get some books for Victoire from Diagon Alley and I'm having a late lunch."

"Just tea and biscuits for me, thank you, I had a bit of lunch at home. I have an errand later in the Muggle part of London," Luna added by way of explaining the floral print frock she was wearing.

"It suits you perfectly. You look very pretty."

Luna beamed.

Fleur beckoned to the server and placed Luna's order. She and Luna talked about Victoire and her growing love of books until the food arrived.

"Thank you for meeting me," Fleur said.

"You're welcome, I'm always happy to see you, you know that."

"Oui, I do." Fleur sighed, and her face softened. "I miss you."

"I'm glad. I miss you too. Who would have thought that one could get so spoiled in a single weekend?"

"I spoiled you? You feel sullied, then?" Fleur arched a brow, and Luna turned red.

"Now you're teasing _me._"

"Only a little. I miss your touch, your warmth, the infinite softness inside you."

Luna took a gulp of tea, and the flush deepened.

"Tell me, what sort of underwear does one wear with such a frock?"

"None," Luna answered. "You know how you affect me. It seemed a waste to wear any when I'm just going to the loo to masturbate when you leave."

Fleur smiled. It was a particular kind of smile.

"I want to cover you in kisses and taste your skin; to feel your wetness on my face."

Luna shifted in her chair. Fleur smiled as she raised her fork to her mouth and then flicked the bit of fruit off it with her tongue and slowly chewed it, allowing the barest trickle of juice to escape her lips. She caught the trickle with a finger and sucked the juice from it, and smiled again.

Luna whimpered, and glanced anxiously around.

"We must use discretion, yes," Fleur agreed, "but as there is no good place for us to be alone right now then we must make do, for I want you. Unless you no longer want me?"

"I want you more than ever," Luna whispered.

"Good. Then I shall continue... I want to see your skin glow in the moonlight, to hear your breath catch when I kiss your breasts, to feel you shudder as I push my tongue inside you. I want to taste your pussy again..."

Luna shuddered. Fleur had another bite of her fruit salad, making rather more mess than before. It took two fingers to clear it this time.

Luna clenched her thighs tightly, rubbing them together. She ate a biscuit, slowly.

"I want to feel your fingers inside me, your tongue on my nipples, your teeth in my neck," Fleur continued casually. "Oh, you have crumbs on your frock, you should brush them off."

Luna's hand swept across her breasts.

"I want to kiss you and taste myself on your lips, to see myself on your face..."

Luna licked her lips, and her pupils were so large that her eyes looked black as she stared at Fleur and squirmed, remembering.

"I want to rub my pussy on yours until we both come."

Luna brushed crumbs from her lap. Many crumbs. Fleur had some more fruit and did not bother to wipe away the juice that ran from her lips.

"And zen... zen I want you to do as you did before, and simply fuck me until I _die_."

Luna crushed the biscuit she had been holding, sat bolt upright, and then slumped in her seat. She gradually collected herself and had a sip of tea.

"Lunch is on me," she told Fleur.

"And you are desert. A pleasure that regretfully must be delayed. I can taste you in my dreams, my Luna."

"You are my dreams," Luna replied. " I love you, Fleur, but I have to go now."

"To zee loo?"

"No need."

As Luna walked away Fleur cast a silent cleansing spell on the back of Luna's frock.

Discretion.

xxxxx

A week later, Fleur received a delivery by special messenger. She signed for it and opened the package. It was a book for Victoire, and an envelope addressed to Fleur that required her wand to open.

Inside it was an address in Muggle London and a key.

Victoire loved the book.

xxxxx

"This is a lovely place," Fleur said, looking around the shabby flat.

"It is now that you are here. I know it's not much, but it's all I could afford," Luna replied.

"I can help with the money."

"No! You mustn't! It might be noticed, and you already risk too much to be with me. Discretion, remember?"

"I do, and you are right. You are also too good for me. I do not deserve you."

"I don't think I deserve you, either, but I will not give you up now, I can't. Not unless you want me to."

"Never. It is too late for zat. The die is cast, the bridge is crossed. Put it how you like, right or wrong, you are a part of me. I cannot give you up. The bed is beautiful."

"The bed was my mother's." Luna indicated the canopy bed with the beautifully carved floral headboard. "I had the bath done over..."

The bath gleamed with new tile, and the garden tub sparkled.

"I thought, I mean..." Luna faltered and fell silent.

"Yes, my love?"

"I thought the tub would be nice. I loved it when you held me in the tub at Shell Cottage. I felt safe, and cherished."

"You are indeed cherished, mon couer."

"It should be better. The place should be better for you."

"You are here. I am here. No one else is here. It is perfect. Now kiss me and show me how you have missed me..."

The faded paint on the walls bloomed.

Fleur blossomed as she never had, and Luna's love opened her heart and body in ways she had never dreamed of.

"I love you, Luna..."

xxxxx

"Mum and dad have Victoire today, right?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Victoire is very excited about it."

"Not as excited as mum and dad, I'd wager. Have fun shopping, be sure and spend too much."

"Never fear, I shall!" Bill kissed her briefly and flooed to work.

Fleur felt a stabbing pain at her deceit. Bill was a good husband and father, but he was not Luna. He did not set her blood on fire, nor ease her soul to contentment. She shut her guilt away and Apparated.

xxxxx

"I have a surprise," Luna told Fleur after greeting her with a kiss.

"Should I be scared?"

"I hope not. If you don't like these things it's okay, I just thought they might be fun."

Fleur's curiosity was piqued, and she felt a tingle of excitement.

"Show me then. Should I close my eyes?"

"How can I show you if you close your eyes? It's on the bed, come on," Luna looked excited herself. She opened a box and dumped the contents onto the bed.

"Oh!" Fleur felt her face flush as she looked at the toys, some of which were not familiar to her. "What are zose?"

The accent made an appearance, and Luna smiled in welcome because she now knew that meant that Fleur was excited.

"Nipple clamps. I'd rather use my teeth on yours, but sometimes my mouth is busy elsewhere."

"I do recall zat, yes," said Fleur, smiling at her lover's forthright manner.

"And this is for both of us, but if you're willing, I'd really like you to wear it first. Ever since I got it I've been imaging that, being able to look into your eyes and kiss you while you use it on me, to have you on top of me and feel your breasts on mine, to be filled by something part of you if only by way of magic while my legs are wrapped around you." Luna pulled the loose shift she was wearing off over her head and tossed it aside. She was not wearing anything beneath it. "See?" she asked, guiding Fleur's hand between her legs. "I've been thinking about it a lot. Will you?"

"Oui," Fleur whispered hoarsely.

xxxxx

"Harder!" cried Luna, and Fleur tried. She slammed into Luna with all of her strength, and the magical strap-on carried the sensations straight to her body and her mind.

Luna was molten lava, an endless, surging mass of wet heat that threatened to engulf Fleur and consume her.

Gone was the timid lover. Luna was endlessly inventive, relentlessly curious, and absolutely dedicated to giving Fleur every conceivable pleasure. Even as her climax loomed, she reached up and twisted the clamp on Fleur's nipple just to give her that little bit more...

"Ahhh! Mon Dieu ..."

Fleur melted onto her lover and wondered at the rippling of Luna's orgasm on her magically augmented self.

In the tub later on, Luna relaxed in front of Fleur and wondered at how loved she was.

"I do not want to go," Fleur said.

"But you must, I know," Luna answered, leaning back into Fleur's embrace.

"This cannot continue," Fleur muttered, and Luna went stiff in her arms.

"As you wish. I always knew that there was no forever after for us, and you have given me so much more than I ever dared hope for. I will always be in love with you, Fleur, always. But I understand. Tomorrow was never promised to me."

"You mistake me, my love," Fleur said as she cupped Luna's breasts. "We are only beginning."

Fleur's tongue traced Luna's ear, and Luna's heart sang.

xxxxx

"What's wrong, Fleur?" Bill asked.

"Nozzing, I am tired, zat is all."

"Your accent is back, and you were never a good liar anyway. I can feel that you no longer want my touch, please do me the courtesy of telling me what is wrong."

"Me, I suppose."

"I need a little more than that. Is there someone else?"

"Oui, zere is. I am sorry, Beel, I nevair meant for it to 'appen -"

"Save it, would you? Do I know him?"

"There is no ' 'im', Beel."

"Oh. Damn. Is this a Veela thing, then? I know lots of Veela prefer women."

"It is a 'Fleur' thing, I suppose. I cannot tell what part of me is Veela when it comes to emotions."

"Of course you can't. I'm sorry, this is just a bit of a shock. Have there been others?"

"Never! I can no longer claim to be a virtuous wife, but no. Never."

"Will you give her up?"

"I cannot."

"Not even for Victoire's sake?"

"Not even for 'er. I cannot." Bill heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You mean that you will not."

"If you insist. Yes. I will not give 'er up. She reaches parts of me that no one ever 'as, and she loves me more than I knew was possible."

"You aren't making this very easy, Fleur."

"If you know of a way to make it easy, please tell me. I would welcome it."

"Shite. How do we explain this to Victoire? Leave aside our family and friends, how do we tell her?"

"We must think of the way that is best for 'er, but I do not know now what that might be. Until we do we must try not to let 'er see a change."

"Her mother not loving her father any longer is a big change to hide."

"I know zat you might not believe me, but I do still love you. Per'aps in a different way zan before, and surely not in zee way you want. For zis I am truly sorry, I never wanted to 'urt you."

Bill snorted.

"But of course I knew zat sooner or later zis time would come. Do you wish me to leave?"

"That's the last thing I want, for Victoire's sake. You're a wonderful mother, and until this you've been a wonderful wife. I don't want to leave either, I love this place. I love being here with you and Victoire as a family. Isn't there any way to salvage even part of what we had?"

"Uzzer zan what you 'ave just learned, how 'ave things seemed to you over zee last several months?"

"Pretty much the same as ever, really, apart from that. I'm sure no one else has noticed anything at all. It seems that you have been discreet, at least. Months?"

"Oui." Bill sighed.

"I'm sure we can come up with an acceptable way to explain to Vic why we're sleeping in different rooms. If we have overnight guests I'll sleep on the floor."

"I do still care for you, Beel, I do not mind sharing a bed wiz you. Nor do I mind accommodating your needs."

"No. I have no desire to be 'accommodated' by my wife. I'd feel like a rapist. May I assume that you have no objection to my finding that sort of comfort elsewhere? I will be discreet as well, of course."

"I am 'ardly in a position to object, Bill. I 'ope you can find someone worzy of you. It will be difficult to do."

"Well, thanks for that, anyway. And your - paramour, I suppose I'd say. Is she worthy, and can she be trusted around our daughter? I'm assuming that sooner or later they are going to meet."

"Absolutely yes to both questions. You would like 'er."

"Perhaps in time, not just now though. This is rather a lot to take in, but I'm trying. I'm hurt, Fleur, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'll sleep in the small bedroom tonight, I don't really want to be in here. We can figure things out better later on."

"Do you want to know anyzing about 'er?"

"Can't say as I do, no. Whoever she may be she is not my favorite person in the world just now, so no."

"This was not 'er fault."

"Maybe not, but that just doesn't matter right now. As I said, I'm trying."

"You are a wonderful man, Bill."

"Yeah, just not wonderful enough, I guess." Bill left the room, and Fleur slumped to the floor and wept.

Guilt had found her again, and this time there was no shutting it away.

xxxxx

The smile on Luna's face at Fleur's appearance in their flat vanished instantly.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Luna asked softly.

"Oui. 'e could tell somezing was wrong, and I could not lie to 'is face."

"Of course you couldn't." Luna embraced Fleur and stroked her hair. "I suppose that he hates me now."

" 'e does not know it ees you, only zat I am in love wiz a woman. I would 'ave told 'eem, but 'e did not want to know."

"What will you do? What can I do? Should I go and talk with him? Should I simply go?"

"No! Not zat! Nevair zat! I cannot live wizzout you!" Luna squeezed her tightly and gently kissed her temple.

"Then rest easy, for you need never be without me, not so long as I live, anyway. You are my world, my love." Fleur sighed and relaxed a small bit.

"And zere is Victoire to consider."

"Indeed there is. What will you do?"

"For now we are trying to act as if nozzing 'as changed. Beel is being wonderful about zis. But he weel not accept my offer to continue to sleep wiz 'im as 'is wife. He weel make uzzer arrangements. I 'ave to confess zat I am relieved. I want no one to touch me uzzer zan you."

"Are you sorry this happened between us, Fleur?"

"I am sorry to 'ave 'urt Beel. And I am worried about Victoire, but I weel nevair be sorry about you. I am selfish, and a faithless wife, but I require you to exist."

"We'll figure it out. Come, let me hold you while you sleep a bit; I can tell you didn't sleep last night. Where is Victoire now?"

"At zee Weasley's. She loves to go zere and zey love 'aving 'er. I much doubt zat zey weel be able to stand zee sight of me when zey find out, zough."

"We can save that for later. But now you need rest so that you can think clearly; you're so tired and upset that I can barely understand you. I will do whatever you think best, without reservation. I am sorry that my love for you has brought such pain."

"Your love brings only joy, zee pain is of my own making."

"Shhh. Come and let me treasure you."

xxxxx

Bill and Fleur had settled into a routine. Some nights Bill was away and some nights Fleur was. It had taken almost a year, but the wounds had nearly healed now and they both had been very careful to keep the worst of their pain from Victoire.

Fleur had moved into the room she had shared with Luna. Things were not perfect, but were much better than they had feared.

"We should have Ginny and Harry over soon," Bill said over breakfast, "they'd be the best choice to start with to see how things go. Oh, and Luna, of course."

Fleur managed not to react noticeably, but it was a near thing.

"You are right, it is time for us to move forward. Should we tell them, do you think?"

"Not this time, not unless they notice something and ask. Should we clear your things from the guest room?"

"We cannot hide things from our family and friends forever. Harry and Ginny must of course have that room, and if they wonder at my things being there they will either ask, or they will not. I shall just sleep on the floor in your room if you do not want to share the bed. If they ask, then we shall explain. They will accept things or not, but I think they will adjust. Tell me, Bill, are you happy with her?"

"I am. She understands our situation, and she doesn't press me for more than I can give. She's really remarkable, I think I might actually be in love with her."

"That is well, you deserve 'remarkable', at the least, and you deserve love."

"I just hope Ginny doesn't kick your arse when she and Harry find out," Bill said with a grin. "Because I am simply _not_ going to get in the middle of that."

"A wise choice. But once she is satisfied that you are happy I should be able to survive. I trust that you will tell her you are happy, yes?"

"Probably. I'm glad we were able to work things out, Fleur. Victoire is happy and secure, so even though our marriage failed we haven't failed as parents. Hopefully some day this can all be out in the open."

"Oui. Victoire is intelligent, she will be able to see that our love for her is the same as ever, even though her parents have a different relationship now."

" 'Different.' That's certainly one way to put it, but whatever terms you couch it in I'm glad that you are still part of my life, Fleur."

"Moi aussi, you are an exceptional man, Bill."

"I've been telling people that for years, but do they listen? This weekend? I'll owl Harry if you'll get in touch with Luna."

"Very well, and I shall prepare the menu. Country food, or elegant?"

"Harry wouldn't know elegant if it bit his nose. Just have plenty, and I'll get the beer. Say, this will be the perfect time to see just how much of a Mermaid Luna is! I still think you're winding me up about that." Fleur smiled.

"We shall see."

xxxxx

"I can do this," Luna told Fleur, "it will be fine."

"I know you can. In any case it will seem odd if you never come over again, and Harry and Ginny are expecting you. In addition, Victoire misses all of you."

"Shall I bring some Gurdyroot wine?"

"By all means, I have a chair I want to refinish."

xxxxx

"Fleur has warned me about you, Luna," Bill said as the group of friends walked to the beach. Fleur tensed, but Luna handled it perfectly.

"Which bit? I am dangerous on many levels, you see."

"She claims that you are part Mermaid," Bill explained.

"I really don't think that's possible, although mother was very open-minded." Harry sputtered and Ginny shook her head in wonder.

"Good one, Luna," Harry said. Luna tilted her head and looked at him.

"That wasn't a joke, Harry."

"Huh?"

"The last line was the joke, Harry," Fleur explained.

"My man here is a bit slow, not up to Ravenclaw wit. He's a hell of a seeker though," Ginny said proudly.

"Too right he is, but he swims like a brick."

"We'll see about that, you red-headed pillock. What's the wager this time?"

"Same as ever, loser buys the beer."

"Done. Luna, are you in?"

"Neither of you are scared?"

"Not so's you'd notice," Harry said, and Bill nodded.

"Very well, then." Fleur gave Ginny a wink, and Ginny tried to suppress her laugh. She had seen Luna swim too. Luna had just never felt like intruding on Harry and Bill's traditional contest, deeming it a male bonding sort of thing. But this time they'd asked.

Something in the way Luna looked in her suit as she splashed water on herself gave Harry a vaguely uneasy feeling. He thought the suit looked like the ones female Olympic swimmers wore, and he realized that Luna looked far more fit than skinny. He knew an athlete when he saw one, and he was looking at one now. Still, a bet was a bet, and all he had to do was beat Bill to keep his galleons in his pocket.

Bill had conjured the buoys that marked the course, a stretch of around 100 metres.

"Gin, will you start us off?"

"Sure, Bill. Good luck guys, you're gonna need it." Bill laughed, Harry didn't, and the racers swam easily to the starting buoy.

_"Sonorous"_ Ginny said, and then she pointed her wand at the sky.

Victoire stuck her fingers in her ears.

"Swimmers to your marks! Get set..." a bolt of magic soared into the sky and detonated with an enormous boom, and the race was on. Well, Bill and Harry were racing, Luna was just giving a demo. All the spectators on the shore could see of her was an occasional flash of arm and a subtle disturbance in the water by her feet. Harry and Bill seemed to be trying to beat the ocean into submission.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Ginny asked.

"Indeed she is," Fleur agreed.

"Daddy win race?" Victoire asked.

"Not this time, princess," Ginny told her, "daddy got his arse kicked."

"Ginny! Language!" Ginny shrugged.

"It's not good to shield a child from the truth, Fleur." Fleur chewed on her lower lip at that comment.

Harry and Bill dragged themselves panting onto the beach and were greeted by a smiling Luna and a snickering Fleur and Ginny.

"Daddy got arse kicked," Victoire said gravely.

"She's your sister, Bill," Fleur said to the shocked look on Bill's face.

"Thanks, Gin."

"Any time, big brother. I'll write you a cheque for the beer."

"We'll split it this time, Victoire was right. Luna, I bow," he said, and he did. Luna curtsied in return, and went off with Victoire to build a sand castle.

"How about giving me some practice, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Sure, we'll use shells, the way those things wobble in the air will make it a good workout." Harry summoned their brooms and they picked up some shells for Ginny to throw and Harry to catch.

"Want to play too, Bill?"

"No thanks, Ginny, one arse whipping in a day is plenty for me." Ginny laughed and she and Harry soared off, leaving Bill and Fleur sitting together watching Luna play with Victoire. He heaved an enormous sigh. "You know, Fleur, I think we made it. Victoire is happy, I'm pretty happy, you seem happy. It was hard, but I actually think we made it."

"I think so too. Truly, Bill, you have been wonderful about the whole thing. And I am very sorry for causing you such pain." Bill shrugged.

"There is no painless way to so radically change a relationship, I'm just glad we managed to avoid tearing the family apart completely. Neither of us is the same person we were when we met, anyhow. We were young, and there was the war. You know, you're really pretty wonderful yourself. You stuck by me after Greyback's attack, and you got me through the dark times when we didn't know how that might change me. I don't regret our marriage at all."

"Nor do I, and there is also Victoire."

"Yes, there is. I'm glad she looks like you though. There are entirely too many ginger Weasleys."

"Speaking of ginger Weasleys, your sister said something that made a lot of sense."

"She did? Did you right it down along with the time, date, and place? Because this is an event!"

"Bill!" Fleur swatted him on the shoulder, it felt good to both of them to get some of the playfulness back.

"Don't keep me waiting, I'm simply bursting."

"When I chastised her for her language, she said, 'It's not good to shield a child from the truth.' I think she is right." Bill's forehead wrinkled as he chewed that one over.

"So do I. The question is how to do it. Beyond that, what about our new partners? How would they fit in? I don't want Victoire to be one of those kids who gets passed back and forth, she deserves a stable home life."

"You're right, of course. Perhaps we should start by meeting each other's partners? They know about us, after all."

"Makes sense, I just hope we can get along. I don't harbor a grudge, I surely can't blame anyone for falling in love with you. That doesn't mean I'd like her, though," Bill said.

"True, although I think it likely that you would."

"I think you'd like mine, too. I suppose we'll just have to see. Who goes first?"

"I should. I did after all begin this," Fleur replied.

"You did at that. Well, at least I didn't lose you to a bigger dick."

"No one is a bigger dick than you, Bill."

Victoire and Luna looked up at the noise to see Bill and Fleur convulsed in laughter. Luna's heart lifted at the sight, but she kept to business, as the castle was at a critical stage.

"You know," Bill said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "if you were going to go and fall in love with a woman, why couldn't it have been Luna?" Fleur managed not to gasp, but it was a near thing.

"Why do you say zat?" Fleur hoped the accent showing up would go unnoticed, and apparently it did.

"Well it would simplify things, wouldn't it? No worries at all about her and Vic, she's crazy about Luna, look at the two of them. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have around Victoire. Luna loves her and is surely a powerful enough witch to protect her from almost anything, you saw her during the war. She takes a bit of getting used to, but who doesn't? She's kind almost to a fault, big-hearted, she's dead smart, has a great sense of humor, she's surely pretty enough if that matters to you, and I already like her immensely. Come to think on it, how in the world is it that no one has snapped her up? Maybe she just isn't interested in that sort of relationship, but it seems an awful waste; she has so much to offer."

Fleur was absolutely gobsmacked. Bill had just neatly summed up most of the reasons she had fallen in love with Luna. Her heart leapt in her chest.

"How about next Saturday, then?" Bill continued. "Do you think she'll be free?"

"I shall ensure that she is, dinner, or just drinks or something?"

"Dinner, that way if we hate each other on sight we'll have something besides each other to chew on, right?"

"D'accord."

xxxxx

"Bill really said that?" Luna asked, looking like she might faint.

"He really did."

"That's, that's -"

"Bloody marvelous, as you English say," Fleur was smiling fit to split her face, and an instant later so was Luna.

The instant after that -

"I have a surprise for you..."

xxxxx

"Do I look okay?" Bill asked. "I wouldn't want her to think you married a troll or something."

"You look very handsome, Bill. Try and relax, things will be fine."

"Sure they will, I have no idea why I'm so nervous anyway, it's not a date."

"No, but if things work out she will become a part of your life too. I shall be a wreck myself, when I meet your paramour."

"I hope you'll go to this much trouble for mine, the dinner looks splendid," Bill told her.

"Merci, and I promise to exceed expectations. We shall discuss the menu beforehand so that I will be sure and prepare something she likes." Fleur glanced at the clock. "She will arrive momentarily."

"I'll wait in the sitting room," Bill said, and he hastened away. Fleur grinned in anticipation, and went to answer the knock at the kitchen door.

"I'm terrified," Luna whispered.

"I understand, but things will be fine, come." Fleur opened the door to the sitting room. "She is here, Bill. Come in, please." Bill stood up straight.

"Hello, Bill..."

Bill turned white, and the look he gave Fleur was an interesting compound of astonishment and anger. Fleur edged over in between Bill and Luna.

"Fleur," he said tightly, "if this is a joke of some kind it is not even remotely amusing."

"There is no joke, Bill. Luna is the one."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I cannot believe this, my luck is simply not this good. Excuse me, I need to sit." Fleur looked around anxiously, for Luna had disappeared. But before Fleur could decide whether or not to look for her, she was back with three bottles of beer.

"I thought we could all use one. I know I could." She handed one to each of them. "Do you hate me, Bill? I would understand."

"What? Oh, no, of course not. As I told Fleur, how can I get angry at someone for falling in love with her? I was very hurt of course, but please believe me when I say that I am absolutely thrilled that it's you. I can even take off this bloody tie. You might have given me a clue, Fleur. I nearly had a stroke."

"I could not spoil the surprise for you," Fleur said casually, but her hand was trembling a little.

"One down, one to go," Bill said after draining his bottle. "Surprise, I mean. There is more than one beer to go and that's certain. 'Struth, what a relief, we needn't have sent Victoire to mum's. Blimey, I'm hungry. You two get the snogging over quickly, right? Anybody want wine with dinner?"

"I have a lovely wine in the chiller, Bill."

"Great, I'll open it, but get a move on, would you?"

"Bill," Fleur called, and he turned around. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Bill, you're wonderful," Luna added.

"I do keep telling people that..."

"I told you so," Fleur said, and she kissed Luna. They did keep it brief, though.

xxxxx

"Dinner was splendid, Fleur, Claire would have loved it."

"Claire?"

"Well, yeah. No harm in telling you her name, I doubt you know her and she'll be here next Saturday in any case. If it goes a quarter as well as tonight I'll be a happy bugger indeed."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Bill," Luna said.

"Me too, really, it's just a little scary when things go so much better than expected. You'll stay the night of course, Luna. No sense in you leaving. Come to that, give some thought to just moving in here. You and Fleur sort that out between you. Right, I think I'll have a little walk to settle dinner."

"You are just trying to stick us with the dishes," Fleur said.

"Well, yeah. Did it work?"

"Off with you, you cheeky bastard, of course it worked."

Bill waved on his way out the door.

"Claire is a fortunate woman," Luna said.

"Indeed, but not half so fortunate as I."

xxxxx

"Claire Penfold, Fleur Delacour Weasely," Bill said formally.

"I am very pleased to meet you," Fleur said to her.

"You are a liar, William Weasley!"

"Huh? That _is_ Fleur. I'd know her anywhere."

"Not that. Oh, hello, Fleur, pleased to meet you too. That's not what I meant. There is no way on this earth that I'm prettier than she is!"

"I like her," Fleur said, grinning at Bill's discomfiture. "I thank you, Claire, but beauty is indeed in the eye of the beholder, and I can plainly see how much Bill cares for you, such feelings cannot be hidden from a Veela. Besides, you are truly lovely."

She really was. Claire was tiny, and she had a wealth of ebony black hair, a lovely complexion, and eyes the color of chocolate, that simply sparkled with life.

"I'm Luna," she announced upon entering the room. "Here, Bill, I thought you might want this." She handed him a beer.

"Thanks. 'Struth, Claire, why did you have to give me a fright like that?"

"Well, look at her, you big ninny. Merlin's balls, look at the _both_ of them. Any idiot can see they belong together. I can't think why she put up with you as long as she did."

"Bill is a wonderful man," Fleur said.

"He keeps telling people that, yes." Claire stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bill on the cheek. "I was just having you on a bit, you know I love you more than anything. Bill tells me you're a marvelous cook, among other things, Fleur. Maybe you can help me out with that, I can burn water."

"She really can," Bill promised.

"Then come with me, we can set the table and talk while poor Bill recovers." Claire followed Fleur into the kitchen.

"I like her already," Luna told him, "she's sort of a force of nature."

"Too right she is. You know, I really think this is going to work."

xxxxx

"So let me get this straight," Harry said, "Bill, you and Fleur are still legally married?"

"Yes, the legal bits will take time, and none of us are in a hurry for that part anyway."

"Right. You're with Claire, and Fleur is with Luna?"

"Very good, Harry."

"The four of you live here together?"

"Got it in one, Harry."

"You're doing this so that Victoire will have a stable home with both parents?"

"Right again, you seem to have the nub of it, Harry. And of course because we all really like it here."

Claire gave Bill's hand a squeeze, and Fleur and Luna smiled. They had come to adore Claire, and they were very happy for Bill.

"How on earth does that work?"

"We all care about each other, Harry, and we all love Victoire and Shell Cottage. It works very well, at least one of us is always available for Victoire," Luna explained.

"Mum's a bit chafed about that bit," Ginny said, "she misses keeping Vic."

"Now that things have settled down so well, she can have her proper turn again," Bill told her.

"I don't envy you lot explaining this to mum."

"I was kind of hoping you'd give us a hand with that, Ginny."

"Not on your life, big brother. I'll tell her it works, but I'm not dropping that bomb on her."

"What does Victoire think about all of this?" Harry asked.

"She wasn't at all fussed, after she'd gotten to know Claire we sat down and had a talk with her. We explained that we loved her like always, but that though Fleur and I still love each other, that it's a different kind of love now. That now Fleur loves Luna the way she and I used to love each other, and I love Claire that way."

"And she understood?"

"I would say yes," Claire told him. "She was very serious about it, she said, 'Mummy loves Luna, Luna loves mummy. Daddy loves Claire, Claire loves daddy.', we told her that was right, and then she asked, 'Everybody loves Victoire?', and we told her that everybody loved Victoire very much. 'Everybody stay here with Victoire?', and we said that everybody would. Then she thought for a moment, said, 'Okay.', and went about her business."

"Maybe you should let Victoire tell mum," Ginny suggested.

"Percy's head will explode, George will think it's great, Charlie will shrug, and Ron will ask if the four of you ever swap it up," Harry predicted.

"It's likely," Bill admitted, "but I've thumped Ron before."

"Actually, Percy thought it was great, George asked about the swapping, and Ron's head nearly did explode. Arthur said that as long as everyone was happy and Victoire was properly cared for that he had no objections, and that you were all adults, anyhow. Molly looked a bit faint, but after I explained to her that the rather unusual living arrangements were for Victoire's benefit, and that she was loved and thriving, she actually took it rather well. She did not ask about swapping, but she may ask about more grandchildren. You'll love Molly, Claire, but you want to watch out for her. Oh, I haven't managed to get up with Charlie yet."

Everyone stared at Luna.

Luna smiled and shrugged.

"I took the liberty. I figured something this unusual would be easier to take coming from me."

"You are a goddess, Luna my love." Fleur squeezed Luna fiercely.

"She damned sure is! Right, Claire?"

"The woman has balls, right enough."

"Oh! Have you tried those? They're marvelous, you just take them and put them -"

"Not that kind of balls, my sweet," Fleur cut in, "Claire was making a joke, she meant that you are very brave."

"But we'll talk later, Luna," Claire promised.

"Do you know what they're talking about, Gin?"

"We'll talk later too, Harry."

"I forgot to mention that Molly and Arthur are coming for dinner."

"Oh dear. Luna, that might not have been the best thing to forget to mention," Fleur suggested. "When are they -"

The fire roared, and Arthur and Molly emerged from it.

"Well, where is she?" Arthur asked.

xxxxx

Claire won Arthur and Molly over before desert was served, and the elder Weasleys departed in high spirits even if they were still struggling a bit with the whole thing.

Molly did leave a bug in Claire's ear concerning grandchildren, however.

"God, I can't believe we got through that," Bill said as he collapsed in his chair.

"At least it's over with, and it went better than I had dared to hope," Fleur replied.

"I'm not even going to pretend to take a walk. I am just going to bed. Goodnight, all. Luna, thank you, you're beyond amazing." Bill trudged up the stairs.

"We should get home," Harry said. "Thanks for inviting us, it was - interesting."

"Say, Claire, are you a Quidditch fan?" Ginny asked.

"Had Harpies posters all over the wall when I was a kid."

"Fancy going to the England/Ireland match next Saturday?"

"You can get tickets?"

"You do realize who my husband is, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Can I have your autograph, Harry?"

xxxxx

"Who gets to use a silencing spell tonight?" Fleur asked.

"Bill and Claire. It's our turn to listen for Victoire."

"Bozzer! Your extravagant bravery has made me greatly desire you tonight."

"Do carry on. I promise to use discretion."

"I love you, Luna."

"Then why not show me?"


End file.
